buthuainsayian_race_sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Buthua (World)
This world was once or is inhabited by The-Bismarck's characters, the page will explain in great detail about their race's similarities & difference between the Buthuaian race and the Mobian race. It will also explain the history of the race and there tradition which affects some of The-Bismarck's characters. '---------PAGE UNDER-DEVELOPMENT-----------' Maps: Buthua's History: "Early Years": (1 E.C.-1000 E.C.) 1 E.C. - 100 E.C. - After the planets creation, landmass, oceans, and vegetation began to form creating a stable environment for speices to live. But during this creation a unstable amount of energy and matter created the first living being, Mina the Rabbit was the first Buthuaian to exist on the new world. As days went on she roamed the landscape and notices there wasn't anything they're. So one day Mina decided to use her powers and grant the planet living animals to roam around the world. As the years past, Mina loved the creatures, watching them as them roamed the landscape...but she felt there can be more to them. Eventually after 100 years Mina gathered a few of the animals and brought them to what is now known as Northern Buthua, there she grants them the knowledge she had learned over the century and some human characteristics including standing on two feet. This formed the first Buthuaian group...but Mina vanishes. 100 E.C. - 500 E.C. '''- Providence/Kingdoms/Cites/Towns/Land Marks: Northern Buthua: Taviania (Buthua's captial): - Town of Elsa: - Sea Port: - Town of Rover: - Town of Seville: Southern Buthua: - Town of Lester: Eastern Buthua: - Town of Lexington: - Ruins of the past: - Ruins of Smith: Western Buthua: - Luthuaian - Fort Lipsion - Hamlet Village - Lexington Shipward Northern Ice Plains: N/A Southern Ice Plains: - Abandon Space Station: Buthua's Oceans & Bodies of water: - Northern Seas: - Southern Seas: - Seville Channel: - Unkown Island Chain: - Mina Seas: - Artic Cove: Government/Culture/Technology/Race's Achievements: '''Government: Culture: Buthuaian culture is very extensive, spanning back centuries. Its started with a greek style culture it the races beginning years, then slowly formed into medieval style. Eventually, the Buthuaian race began experiementing with newly found technology and moved into the "Steam Punk" era. This led to the problem of pollution, so they started to experiement with "green" technology eventually leading to Project IX and the development of airships. Though being slightly advanced in their later years, the Buthuaian kept their structures as schools, markets, etc. and older design. They're clothing had little change of their past, and most of the Buthuaian families kept to the "older" traditions. Technology: Race's Achievements: Buthuaian Traditions and Holidays: Traditions: '- Hair & Fur Dying:' All females are required to dye hair and white fur to their mothers favorite color, at the age of 13. This tradition formed in the early days of the Buthuaian race. The members of the race created this tradition to symbolize the bound between the mother and daughter and to strengthen the relationship between the two. Even though being a "old style" tradition, it is still used in the present day Buthuaian families. '- Schooling and trainging:' This tradition was formed during and after the Buthuaian Revolution, when the race was lacking education and military personal. After the revolution, the newly formed Buthuaian Government ordered that all childern at the age of 9 must go to the proper schooling of they're liking. The main goal was to build up the certain person's knowledge of his/her future job so he/she can start at a more earlier age. This also goes for military training such as the Buthuaian Air Force (BAF), Buthuaian National Air Guard (BNAG), Buthuaian Army (BA), Buthuaian Royal Navy (BRN). And the "higher up" jobs such as Royal Guards, Buthuaian Center for Disease Control (BCDC), Buthuaian Space Defence (BSD), and Cybernetic Research & Development (CRD). Holidays: '''- Full Moon Festival: '''The Full Moon Festival is held on every "Full Moon" of the month. This Holiday was celebrated even in the early days of the Buthuaian race, and is celebrated for the Goddess Mina how is believe to be the cause of their existance. Just like any other festival it is a all day event, featuring music, food, cook outs, dancing, and the deminstration or "play" of Goddess Mina bringing life to the Buthuaian Race. Extra Race Info & Trivia: *Goddess Mina was actually the first form of life on Buthua during the time of it creation. *During the making of this page, only one world was to be formed, but was later planned out to have a sister world next to it. *Goddess Mina gave life to Buthua for her enjoyment, but she soon realizes that the inhabitant wildlife could be changed into something more unique. *The race's culture is slightly "Steam Punk", mixed with "green" technology, "20th Century", and a little bit of "old time" structures. *During the process of making this page, there was alot of fails and mistakes...it is still being worked on. Gallery: Category:World Category:Place Category:Planet Category:History Category:Race Category:Species Information Category:(TM) The-Bismarck Pages Category:Worlds Category:Archives 2014-2015